Backfire
Profile "The question isn't who is going to let me.. it's who is going to stop me!" Backfire is the embodiment of a loyal Decepticon, but that's not saying much for his combat prowess. Extremely gung-ho and persistent, the only thing that usually stands in his way is...himself. But you cannot find another Decepticon that is utterly and completely ready and willing to go to work. In robot form, Backfire wields a multitude of weapons including a Hypno Ray and Glue gun. In F-16 mode, he utilizes blinding speed and the usual Seeker arsenal to lay waste to his enemies. Backfire is a bit dull in the wits department and overly confident in his abilities, he often takes on much more than he can chew. History Backfire has spent most of his time on a 'backwater' planet called Accilade-6, and has only joined the frontline because of a clerical error. Notes * Officially joined the Decepticon EMPIRE October 7th 2009! * Backfire is overall...an idiot. Even his own faction hates him. * Backfire's player switched his stance to fearless once, has never set it again. * Backfire once coerced Monstereo into giving up his interceptor radio, but it turned out later to only be a bit of string and a bottle cap. * Backfire was awarded the 'Heart of Cyberton' for stealing said faux radio, just wait until Catechism finds out! * He's been compared to Jay, Starscream, Waspinator, and President Camacho ... Yeah, I don't get the last one either. * Is the Decepticon's whipping boy ... seriously. Was slapped silly and Galvcannoned for Decepticon state of affairs during 2032. * Scorponok enjoys levying punishment and pain Backfire's way, and Astrotrain just plain hates him. Logs 2030 * Backfire's Intro - Early morning in France. Decepticons make a ruckus. * Pawns on the Chessboard of Life - Catechism has lured the Autobots into a rigged chessboard trap! * The Fractal Generator - Xenon is, apparently, delicious.. and Gnaw kinda dies. * Of Copper and Robbers - Backfire steals car batteries, stereo equipment, and a radio. * The Executrix's New Shoes - The purpose of all those raids that Fusillade had Aerospace and Military Operations doing for boron, sand, and limestone is revealed!! * An Improper Introduction - What happens when a high strung medic meets a full of himself idiot? * From the Frying Pan and into the Backfire - Soundwave suspends Backfire, sneaky plots ensue! * Medical Ward Theatrics - Part One of Backfire's volunteer hours in the NCC Medical Bay. * Medical Ward Follies - Part Two of Backfire's volunteer hours in the NCC Medical Bay. * Brain Drain Train(ing) - The Decepticons engage in some 'thinkier' training than usual and are, naturally, disappointed by the lack of drinks. * The Need for Speed - Redshift attempts to teach Backfire basic combat techniques, taped in front of a live studio audience! * Purple Paint - Backfire plans an art supply store raid. It does not end well. * A Crayola Colortastic Catastrophe - A Seeker trio plan another paint raid, this one ends /slightly/ better than the last. * Strike The Head of the Snake - Redshift and Backfire face off against Rodimus Prime, with predictable results. * Dork Awakening - The Constructicons pick up the pieces after Backfire took on the Prime, Redshift manages to improve his student in less than conventional ways. * Jeepers Peepers - A certain Dreamy Seeker gets an upgrade. No its not Backfire. All he gets is a bucket. * It's not ceramics, it's CHINA - A raid for ceramics, as ordered by Galvatron. Well. Maybe not quite what Galvatron meant. * Shenanigans - Backfire hones his cardboard box technique while Blueshift and Boomslang stab his face. * Inadequate Defense - Insufferable human germs! * Warts and Crosses - Backfire attempts his best Junkion impression. * Funeral for a Friend - Backfire holds an impromptu and premature burial service for their wayward comrades. 2031 * Galvatron falls? - Backfire's forced to work alongside Windshear, to lend aid to a fallen Galvatron. * Lost Marbles - A Seeker who has no marbles, sets off to steal some. * Blasphemous Babblings - Windshear denounces the EMPIRE, Backfire wears a wire. * What's HIS Problem? - Decepticons discuss fate, Backfire grows bored.. easily. * Scrapper Needs Better Acronyms - Gloomy Decepticon SCIENCE in the IHQ Laboratory. * A Seeker and His Two Diminutive Friends - Dungeon diving with two Autobots. * An Unexpected Find - 'Stand By Me' all Decepticon style!! * Convention Crashing - Backfire crashes an intergalactic weapons conference on Pzz-zazz, hi-jinks ensue! * Oil Fields of Dreams - With hostage in tow, Backfire accidentially lights up an oil field. * Decepticon Discount - Backfire takes his side-kick to 'borrow' some weapons from a storefront, the Autobots respond in kind. * Confronting the Coward - Pink forcefield ring out of juice, Backfire is faced with the combined might of the Autobots and EDC response squads. Oddly enough, death comes from above. * You Made Your Bed - Galvatron informs Unit Backfire his 'punishment' for going rogue. * Gas Giant Dance Party - Backfire emerges as the king supreme Seeker. No really, he beat up a bunch of guys for it too!! * A Stunticon, a Seeker, a Speedster, and a Sandstorm? - Backfire takes delight in tormenting the speed-reduced Blurr on the Dyson Ring. * Forging Ahead - Soundwave leads a contingent of Decepticons on a foreign planet. * Dreams of Empire - Smokestack consoles a Seeker, then comes up with a plan for the EMPIRE! * Ten-hut - Coldwar formulates and drafts for his post-Olympic activities. * Lesson from the Bottom of a Bottle - Kup holds a bar training session, a sneaky Seeker shows up to claim his prize! * A Seeker's Just Reward - Backfire must face Swindle to get what is 'rightfully' his. * A Change of Mind - Backfire is set on fire by Galvatron. * 2031 Olympics - Jazz & Perceptor vs Blast Off & Backfire - Backfire competes.. and fails. * 2031 Olympics - Full Combat - Redshift versus Hun-Grrr - Backfire judges. * 2031 Olympics - Team Combat - Redshift Boomslang vs Fusillade Catechism - Backfire judges again! * 2031 Olympics - Sharpshooting - One of the more entertaining Sharpshooting contests of years past, Backfire gets eaten by lions. * Worse Ways to Go - Backfire judges the final round in the lightweight gladitorial, torments Blurr some more. * Three Seekers VS Six Shots - A faulty barstool causes a ruckus.. or Sixshot just doesn't like Backfire. * When the Chips are Down.. - The Seeker simpleton manages to kill a pigeon and steal some casino chips. * Con VS Wild - The Decepticons battle against Femax's natural adversaries!! * Blind Faith - Backfire invents invisible bullets. * Legion of Superior Spies (LOSS) - Everyone's favorite dopey Seeker holds the first meeting of the Legion of Superior Spies.. and drinks from a sippy cup. * Interrogation 101 - Backfire heads to Monacus for answers, redefines the definition of daft. * Screamer vs Simpleton - Backfire and Banshee square off in the training room. 2032 * Secrets of the Ancients (not really) - Backfire & company respond to a distress beacon, which leads to nothing. * Don't Blow Up the Balloon! - Shenanigans in the Steel Balloon! * Asteroid Towing - Backfire partners up with Astrotrain, in trying to lead a wayward asteroid away from destroying Eath! * Screaming 101 - Under Scorponok's orders, Backfire gets to be Banshee's practice dummy. Oh yay! * Drug Abuse - Backfire is sent with Astrotrain and Shadow to a drug deal, they find Autobots and lots 'n lots of vomit. * Reports and Ra-Tards - Backfire manages to screw up his own report and there might be a ghost in Trypticon!! * Backfire's Dynamic Decepticonnery Session of Truthiness - Leading a 'team building' excercise, Backfire dreams up an opponent that is actually pretty dangerous!! * Surprise Party For Galvatron - Another of Backfire's zany ideas. Spotlight: Backfire * Beach Bash 2032 - A contingent of Autobots storm the beachhead for some wayward hostages, Backfire fights a parrot-rabbit tape from the confines of a wheelchair. :) * Gag + Idiot = Fail - Carjack tries to silence the idiot with a gag, then doubts the sincerity of Accilade-6. * Runamuck Handles Backfire's Junk - The Seeker and Battlecharger storm into Iacon's Sub-Level Six for shady dealings in shady back-rooms with shady characters. * Incognito on Planet Junk - Backfire leads a couple of Decepticons to the Planet Junk, disguised.. horribly disguised. * The Greatest Day In Decepticon History Ever! - Galvatron makes everyone's lives a little bit more.. intolerable. * Dragged Along, Kicking and Screaming - Portland Oregon's Paint World will never be the same again.. plus Bob Ross-Bot!! * Rebuilding Bob Ross-Bot - Backfire, elated and abusing his new rank, orders Carjack and some others to rebuild the paint-bot that was destroyed. Players Being an OC, he's only played by one Player! Category:Seeker